The Elias' Pupil
by Donny W
Summary: Between the years of 2005 and 2006 Modra II & III , the Elias bring the Psychic Donny to Infant Island, where they assist him in unlocking his powers. Is the unlocking of his powers a wise choice? Or will it complicate matters more?


The air was thick and humid as Donny sat in Mothra's cavern quietly gazing at the Elias who sat before him upon their steeds. It was of his best interest, that he received training from the Elias in regards of his mental abilities. For at least twenty years, he was afraid of using his mental abilities, due to a slight mistake he made once when he was younger in high school. Naturally, Donny did use his abilities on a regular basis, mainly for teaching--however, he was afraid of using them on large scales.

"Donny, you mustn't fear your power forever, you realize that?" asked Moll as she patted Fairy Mothra on the head while smiling at the young Psychic.

Donny was at a loss of words, he knew he had the power, but he did not have the courage to use it for more causes then what he deemed moral. For so many years, his parents as well as other people drilled it into his head that using such Psychic powers was wrong.

"Yes I do, but after what I did so many years ago….and how I nearly killed Miki with them, I do not have the will to use them any longer." responded Donny in a shy voice.

"But they are part of you." whispered Lora as she glanced over at Moll.

"I know…but I fear that someday….something terrible will happen because of them. I feel as though I will not be able to control them. I know the power that is in me, and it certainly is not pitiful." explained Donny as he rose from his sitting position.

"With proper training, you will be able to control the psionic energies with in you." said Moll.

"We can help you, you know?" interjected Belvera in a stern manner.

"Those abilities are part of you, Donny. You were born with them, they are your gift. You have a choice to use those abilities for good or evil, and I know you are a person with a good heart. Please let us try to help you, if you don't allow us, you might lose control someday, and not know how to manage it." whispered Moll in a critical voice that sounded she cares.

Images raced through Donny's mind. The memory of him becoming frustrated at a bully and throwing him against the wall with his telekinesis--severally injuring the boy. He could hear the cracking of the boy's bones as he slowly hit the brick wall.

"I…I don't know." whispered Donny, unsure of himself.

"You can do it, it'll be okay, we are here to help." smiled Lora.

"I…I'll try." he whispered in reply.

Moll smiled and glanced back at her sisters who also smiled contently.

"First, you must relax….open your mind and feel the world around you with it. Feel every sensation: the wind…the moisture in the air, the very emotions with in us and you." whispered Moll as she gazed down at the human.

"I can." Donny said contently as he closed his eyes and raised his head skyward, feeling the very things that Moll told him to feel.

"You have excellent control, do not let your concentration falter." Lora added as she put her hand on Moll's shoulder happily.

"See, you have more control than you thought, my friend. Now you just have to make sure that control remains constant. Clear all doubt and distrust out of your mind, open it as far as it will go. Dive through your own memories--see the images of your past life." Moll urged with wisdom glistening in her eyes.

Donny took a deep breathe and let all the worldly distractions fall away from him, like a cage around a frightened animal being cast away. Eventually, in his mind, he could see images of his past: moments at school, his friendship with Miki and Sahra, his family….and his grandmother. Upon the mental plane, Donny could see his grandmother smiling upon a baby that she held within her arms. The two people stood out in the dark plane as if they were beacons of light and hope. With all the happiness in the world, she held him close and rocked him in her chair. Donny could feel the sensation of somebody's arms around him as he relived the memory emotionally.

"_My little Donny…" _he heard the old woman whisper, in his memory. Her voice gave him shivers, cause he could remember it so well now.

"Granny.." Donny whispered in a quivering voice, as if he was about to weep.

_Donny? _Moll's voice echoed through the mental plane telepathically.

Slowly, the Psychic opened his tear welled eyes and stared up at the Elias, who gazed upon him confidently.

"We know what you saw." whispered Belvera.

"You loved her very much didn't you?" added Lora as she could literally feel the love with in Donny's heart. After all, Lora could feel the love that any living being possessed.

"Yes…very much."

"That is only part of the memory you have forgotten--there is a lot more you can explore." stated Moll, "close your eyes again, and expand your mind."

Once again, Donny closed his eyes and did what Moll commanded him to do. By this time, he had gained his composure after the previous memorial vision. First came his memory of first meeting Mothra--his hero ever since he was a childhood, it was Mothra Leo's mother who stood proudly upon a field with in his grandmother's forest many years before Leo was even born. Happily, Donny could see his younger self skipping through the tall grass under the full moonlight up to Mothra. With happiness in his eyes, the child wrapped his arms around the deity's leg and hugged her. Before the image faded, Donny could see Mothra's sapphire eyes staring at him majestically.

"Mothra…" he whispered while smiling confidently.

Soon after that image faded, another came into existence--it was the three headed beast, Cyrstle Ghidorah. The memory of Donny touching the vile alien's sphere back a few years before jolted into his mind and he could feel the same pain he felt before. Next, the memory of Cyrstle Ghidorah's occupation over the Psychic's mind came again. Donny could see himself wielding destruction with his powers against his best friends, however he was unable to stop himself.

"No stop!" cried Donny as he opened his eyes quickly, throwing his mind out of the memory.

"Not all memories are fair and peaceful, Donny. They are always with you no matter where you go, you just have to know how to access the ones you want." Moll explained as she rubbed her hand over Fairy Mothra's fuzzy head.

"Not only can you see memories, but you can see the future as well." Lora stated, changing the subject from the past to the future.

"Not all Psychics possess the gift of foresight, but we can feel that you are one of the few that does." whispered Moll in an excited manner.

"How do I use foresight?"

"It is the opposite of using post-cognition. You concentrate whether than clearing your mind." Belvera muttered as her interest seemed to peak a bit.

"Remember Donny, foresight as amazing as it seems, can be very dangerous. You must also remember that everything you see is part of a visage that MAY happen. Nothing is guaranteed to be the true continuation, unless it is a short time span--such as hourly or daily. When you start seeing into the future on the range of months and years, the likeliness of it happening is lesser because there is more time for such events to change that lead up to it." Moll said fluently as she gazed toward the moon that shined its light through the cavern onto Mothra's empty stone pedestal.

"I understand." whispered Donny.

Moll smiled and continued, "Now close your eyes, and concentrate upon as many things as you can. The more images that run through your mind, the quicker and more powerful your telepathy is amplified."

"Okay…" Donny closes his eyes and does what Moll said.

"Remember this, the scope of the mind is unlimited, it can reach where arms can't, through any barrier--including time." whispered Moll as her voice diminished.

Moll's words filled Donny with confidence, urging him to concentrate even harder than he was before. Images and sensations blazed through his mind and he felt as if time had stopped for a brief moment. Out of the blur of images he could see something emerging. A face appeared--it was him, yet the expression on the future Donny's face seemed ominous and foreboding. Instead of his usual dark blonde hair, this version of him had white long hair. As the frightening eyes diminished, another image rapidly flew into realization. A girl with very long dark auburn hair stood at the entrance of some building, her hair was blowing gently in the wind as she gazed skyward. She turned and faced Donny's searching mental eyes, and then walked off down the empty sidewalk--alone and weary-like. Donny felt the emotions of loneliness and sentimentality as he gazed upon the young woman which nearly brought him to tears.

Suddenly, Donny could feel himself growing weightless and formless as his mind extended even beyond the bounds of the Earth. There, he could see Mothra Virgo slowly flying in the weightlessness of space, approaching a huge celestial body that was her target. The deity released a massive array of energy blasts, detonating the enormous piece of space-matter.

As the image faded, Donny could feel his head aching terribly from the amount of energy he used. When he found himself back in reality, he collapsed onto this knees and grasped his head.

"Be more careful, you stayed in the precognitive state for too long. I am amazed though at how far you stretched your mind. You touched Mothra's mind way out in the heavens, even we have not done that directly." the Elias said in unison.

Donny glanced up at the fairies and smiled.

"I did not know that I had that in me…" he whispered.

"You are more powerful than you think you are." whispered Belvera with surprise in her voice.

_Moll…I have never seen a Psychic extend their abilities that far from the Earth. _Lora whispered with surprise in her voice.

_I know…Donny is powerful, however he still fears it. Perhaps it is a good thing that he does. _Moll's telepathic voice echoed with in Lora and Belvera's mind as they gazed down up on the Psychic.


End file.
